Fiery Rain
by fanoflotsofthings
Summary: Lust seeks comfort because of the rain from a very unlikely person.


I have been writing this story for a while and think it is finally ready to be posted.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **You two will behave through the whole story, right.

**Envy: **Do we have to?

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Yes if you want to keep your manhood (smiling evilly)

**Envy: **(cowering in fear) o-ok-a--y

**Lust: **When the writer comes after you, you cower in fear (starts to giggle)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Watch your mouth or I will make you be paired with Gluttony (gleam in eye)

**Lust: **Okay I promise to behave (trying desperately not to look scared)

**Envy: **Me too

**Fanoflotsofthings: **That's what I thought. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; I am only an obsessed fan!

**Envy and Lust: **Hope you ENJOY!!!

**Wrath:** And remember Fanoflotsofthings does not own FullMetal Alchemist by any means; is only an obssessed fan!

**Fanoflotsofthings, Envy, and Lust:** When did you get here?!

"**Spoken"**

'**Thought'**

Lust paced back and forth trying to calm her frazzled nerves. She hated him with a fiery passion. Why did he torture her so? It was one thing to play pranks all the time; however, it was an entirely different situation with her relationships.

**Flashback**

"Lust, why are you always trying to get hooked up?"

"I'm not always trying to, Envy." she growled.

"Whatever you say." sarcasm was evident in his voice. They were walking through town side by side out of their usual clothes. Lust wore a dark purple sundress that came above the knee. Envy wore tight leather pants and a red shirt saying "If Looks Could Kill, You Would All Be Dead." Lust liked the shirt because it went wonderfully with his green spikes.

'Hold up,' she thought, 'this is Envy for gods sake not some hunk, but in this outfit he might as well be one.' she groaned out loud with frustration for her stupid other voice.

"Are you okay?" envy asked general concern lacing his voice.

"Yah," she said continuing to walk. She was looking for a hunk tonight. To keep her mind off the supposed rain storm suppose to be happening in a few hours.

'Why find a hunk when one is right beside you?' her other voice argued. She ignored it continuing to look, that's when she spotted him sitting alone sipping some coffee. She licked her lips as she walked towards him just thinking about what he could provide for her tonight.

"Hello beautiful," the gentleman said. He had a strange accent in his voice, but she couldn't place it. She opened her mouth to speak when…

"Hello Sweetheart, I have been looking everywhere for you." Envy said. She was mad no she was pissed she walked away to keep herself from retracting her claws and killing Envy right then and there. She just walked home totally forgetting the hunk that was supposed to make her forget.

'You just blew it for us to sleep with Envy!' her other voice screamed.

"Oh shut up," she said.

**End Flashback**

Now that she thought about it the more she realized maybe something was bothering Envy and he was taking it out on her. She stopped pacing, to look out the window; it had just started to drizzle outside. She hated the rain it always seemed to bring back human memories that always hurt her. She needed company and now!

'I would go to Envy if I were you.' her other voice whispered. She hated to admit it but that actually sounded like a good idea. She took a deep breath before opening the door to walk down the hallway to Envy's room, which gave her plenty of time just to think.

'Why does it seem that my thoughts are centered on Envy lately.' she pondered. As she got closer to his room she noticed it was already open.

'Is he even in his room?' she wondered. She stepped hesitantly through the doorway, but stopped dead in her tracks. Envy was sitting on the window sail staring out into the rain, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Envy only had his tight leather pants on with no shirt. Lust couldn't take her eyes off of his chest; it looked like it was made of the purest of marble, but with a creamy texture. She had to lean on the door frame for support. She started to hyperventilate, she never had reacted to a guy this way and it was scaring her. This caught Envy's attention, and before she could say anything Envy was by her side.

"Lust are you okay?" he asked panic in his voice. He was too close; his earthy smell was intoxicating and made her knees go limp. That was when she collapsed, but not to floor rather into Envy's awaiting arms. His arms were strong and muscular it took her breath away.

She thought, 'I have gotten hooked up with so many guys, but none had ever been stronger then me or so so handsome.'

"Lust," he said in a concerned voice, "has something been bothering you?"

"Yes," she breathed out. His arms felt so wonderful safely around her slim waist. She let out a gasp as envy lifted her up and carried her to his bed, setting her down gently. Sitting didn't feel as good as being in Envy's arms.

"You're mad about this afternoon." Envy said out of the blue.

"Not as much as I was earlier." she said panting. She felt Envy shift then she was pressed to bed with Envy on top, her breathing quickly becoming labored.

"I see I have an affect on you. Hmmm, why is that?" he said grinning evilly. That was when she started to moan as he kissed up and down her neck.

"Please," she said, "let me talk." as she said as she panted really hard.

"Yeah, sorry." he breathed with a sigh.

"Don't be I really enjoyed It." she said blushing. He gave her a quick peck before getting off of her. She couldn't help but feel a sense of loss.

"I need you more than you know." tears started to form in her eyes. He grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace and let her cry. After a few minutes of crying, she started to calm down. She heard the thunder and jumped it just reminded her that it was raining and that pain might come.

"I forgot what the rain did to you." he said worry in his eyes. "I think we should make your forget." he said as he pushed her back on the bed resuming his earlier position.

"I think I need you more than I ever did." she said before moaning. He had started to attach her neck and it felt amazing. Why hadn't she realized how wonderful he was before now? That's right she ignored her other voice that seemed to always be right. His hand slipped under her dress to massage her inner thighs causing her to moan, but was caught off guard by Envy's lips crashing to hers in need. He nibbled her bottom lip causing her to moan again, slipping his tongue into her moist cavern. He explored all of her mouth enjoying her candy taste. She however was just enjoying the exploration of her mouth.

"Oh my god!" someone said. They both saw Wrath in the door way his mouth a gapped. "I never thought I would see the day you two would come together." he left as soon as he came not even a single word of goodbye. But it wasn't like they really noticed because Envy and Lust were completely naked in a matter of seconds.

He started to squeeze one of her nipples which made her moan while he had the other one in his mouth flicking, sucking, and nibbling. Making her moan the entire time, then switched to give the other one the same attention. After this sweet torture he started to kiss down her body to meet his goal. When he got to her clint he stuck his tongue inside making her gasp and squirm in his grasp. The salty/sweet taste of Lust made him moan, it tasted so god damn good.

"Oh god Envy," she moaned, "just take me!"

"As you wish." he said. He positioned himself above her entrance and slammed in making her scream his name. It felt so right to be in her, he increased his speed at a moderate pace. After continually slamming into her he felt her walls becoming tighter around his cock. A few more was all he needed before she was screaming his name and coming. A few thrusts later he came inside collapsing on her. A few minutes of breathing he pulled out of her lying on the bed beside her, then pulling her into his arms. Were she snuggled against his chest.

"I never expected you to be a cuddler." he said in a low voice.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, but I'm willing to tell if you listen." she whispered afraid if she spoke loud he would just abandon her.

"Yah, I would like that." he answered.

"Night Envy," she hesitated, "I love you." she squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what he would say.

"I love you, too, Lust always have always will." she felt tears again but not because she was sad, but because she found someone who loved her for her and not her body. She fell a sleep that night happy first time in her life and couldn't wait for the next rain because she knew it would be a fiery night filled with passion instead of a night filled with pain.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Awww that was sweet wasn't it?

**Lust: **I agree. Envy why don't we go have some fun? (Giving him a puppy dog pout)

**Envy: **Anything for you (takes her to their bedroom, start to hear moaning)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **While the love birds are having fun, I think we should bring Al in!

**Al: **I can't believe I'm actually on this chat and I wasn't even in the story

**Wrath: **I was in it, hehehehehe

**Fanoflotsofthings: **You're such a perv Wrath, I think you need a time out (sends him to Gluttony to have a little fun)

**Al: **Note to self never misbehave near the writer

**Fanoflotsofthings: **You know it!

**Al: **Make sure you COMMENT or she might send you to have fun with Gluttony. You have been warned.


End file.
